eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Potion Crafting
Potion Crafting Crafting potions depends on what you can get from extraction. You don't have to extract the components yourself, but you need them in order to craft. Process The sequence to make a potion involves the following steps: # Select the type of ability you wish to imbue in your potion based on components that you have access to # Select the duration of effect for the target potion # Determine if you want to BOOST ''effectiveness by adding additional components which provide the exact same (or better) ability # Cross reference on the table to determine DC # Roll 20 always succeeds, 1 always fails, and fails badly, perhaps damaging the crafter in some way. If you succeed, you get '''FOUR DOSES' of the selected potion. Base Roll Formula The roll to create a potion is as follows: d20 + Int Bonus + Alchemical Kit Proficieny Bonus + sum of supplementary skill bonuses Potion Skills The primary skill for alchemy is proficiency with Alchemist's Kit/Supplies. 'There are, however, additional ''supplementary skills ''which the alchemist can use to augment their roll depending on the type of potion being created. Having proficiency with a supplementary skill will allow the alchemist to augment their roll by +2. Helping with Alchemy It is possible to assist with the alchemical process through a ''Help ''action, thereby giving the alchemist ''Advantage if the assistant is successful. The assistance roll is the same as the basic alchemical roll formula, but the DC is only 15. Difficulty Challenge The DC is based off of a categorization of the ability, the duration of the ability, and whether you are using additional components to ''BOOST ''the attempt. The most common potion abilities are divided into 4 classifications (although there could be more for more exotic abilities) * '''BASIC: '''Improvements to physical attributes (str, dex, con); Improvements to initialive rolls, simple modifications to movement (e.g.; speed, jumping height, etc.). If a particular bonus is large (+5 or higher), then use the values for the '''SKILLS table * SKILLS: 'Improvements to specific skills (e.g.; stealth, perception, persuasion, athletics, etc.); standard ''Potion of Healing ''falls into ''SKILLS * '''RESISTS: '''Adding resistance for saving throws (e.g.; fire resistance, charm resistance, etc.), adding advantage for certain saving throws * '''SPECIALS: '''Adding abilities that you normally could not get Some abilities might technically fall under '''SPECIALS, but it's up to the DM. It might not be major enough and might get dropped down to SKILLS or RESISTS '''or even '''BASIC. Each successful roll creates FOUR (4) DOSES '''of the desired potion. Difficulty Challenge Table The values in each cell are '''DC / COST, '''with cost in gold pieces. Potions and Poisons Poisons work exactly like potions. Get components that cause types of damage or vulnerabilities. The abilities will fall into the same sort of classification. Typical plain damage potions would fall into the '''SKILLS category. Potion Crafting Example So on the Extraction ''page, it covers an example where a user was extracting '''DEX '''components from kobalds. Kobalds normally have a +2 DEX component, which gives a DC of 16. Let's say they tried to get all 9 for DEX, but only got 3 successes. Now the alchemist wishes to create +2 DEX potions from these 3 successes. He really wants to get a least 1d6 minutes out of the set of potions, so cross-referencing '''BASIC '''with '''1d6 minutes, '''you get a '''DC 17' and a cost of 50 gps. He can try 3 times for a cost of 150g and hope for the best. He could also try 1 at DC 19 costing 50 gp, and then try to make a BOOST potion (+4 DEX) at DC 16 costing 100 gp. If the alchemist succeeds on a roll, they get FOUR doses of that particular brand of potion. The alchemist is proficient with Alchemical Kit ''and also has proficiency in ''Nature, ''which will act as a supplementary skill bonus. The roll will be d20 + Int Bonus + proficiency bonus for Alchemical Kit and +2 for being proficient in Nature. Ingredient Substitution The alchemist has the option to use various ingredients found in the wild to attempt to make potions, although the quality and effectiveness of the potion may vary depending on the combined components. For basic potions (e.g.; healing), you need 4 ingredients which provide the core ability for the potion. 2 of the 4 ingredients could also be ''magic imbued, or wild-cards. There must always be at least 2 ingredients that specialize in the ability. There are 6 levels of contribution that the components could give to a substance * 'Low - '''value 1 * '''Average - '''value 2 * '''Good '- value 3 * 'Very Good '- value 4 * 'Excellent '- value 5 * 'Outstanding '- value 6 The general formula for determination of quality depends on the sum of these values for each component. Below are tables for commonly used potions and their effectiveness. Healing Potion For healing potions, the efficiency thresholds are... Examples: 2 Lows + 2 Averages = 6 = 2 hps 3 Averages + 1 Good = 9 = 2d4+2 hps Attribute Enhancing Potions These are for potions that increase attributes (e.g.; STR, DEX, CON, INT, WIS, CHA) Active Spreadsheet for Ingredients There is a google spreadsheet that can be used if you request permission. Alchemy Google Sheet Category:Crafting